Dirty Little Secrets
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Akio is dead and the whole crew is gathered together to vewi an confession tape he made...


Dirty Little Secrets  
  
Revolutionary Girl Utena is rightful property of B-Papas, Saito Chiho, Flower Comics, Shounen Ace & TV Tokyo   
  
Thanks to Ohtori Academy for the disclaimer information  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Ohtori_Academy/  
  
I'm only borrowing the characters for the fic so stopping moaning and groaning.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dirty Little Secrets  
  
AJ Angelique  
  
Years had passed since Anthy Himemiya had left Ohtori Academy with ChuChu. It had taken the former Rose Bride months to find her Prince Utena, yet that was long after the final duel and Utena had checked out of the hospital. Needless to say, Utena was pleased to find that Anthy had left of her own free will and accepted her with open arms...  
  
Now the two girls are out of school and have jobs of their own...but this isn't what the story is about.   
  
It's about this...  
  
Akio is dead...  
  
Akio has comitted suicide...  
  
Akio took to many drugs and fell from his balcony window...  
  
Out of respect for her older brother, Anthy attends the funeral and Utena accompnies her. The funeral was held on the grounds of Ohtori where the whole student body mourns his lost. Needless to say, Anthy is harrassed by the girls who blame her for the loss of their precious Akio. Yet one girl strikes her in the face, everyone is surprised when Anthy strikes back and glares back with feirce violet eyes. After a moment of silence, the girl who struck her shrinks away and no one bothers Anthy anymore.  
  
Other than that one incident, the funeral goes by smothly as the white casket is taken out to a garden of red roses where it is lowered into the ground and buried as a priest procides.  
  
"What an odd way to bury some one," Utena commented when the whole ceremony was over and nearly everyone was gone to either mourn in private or go to class where they would merely sit and act like puppets, not really absorbing the lessons for the day and thus get bad marks.  
  
"It's what he wanted," said an familar gentle male voice and the two girls looked up to see Miki and his sister Kozue.  
  
"Miki... ," Utena and Anthy said solemly and the twins nodded back in turn.  
  
"It's sad really...how he died so young," Miki said.  
  
"Such a tragic lost," Kozue said.  
  
Anthy didn't agree. She knew her brother for who he really was and thought it was best he was dead and buried, at least he wouldn't ruin anyone's lives from there...  
  
"Miss Anthy, Miss Utena. Would you please accompany us?" Miki asked.  
  
"Why?" Utena asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, it's not a duel. It's just something Akio wanted Miss Anthy to see after the funeral...something for all the former Duelist to see in fact..." Miki said.   
  
Once they were sure this was the truth, Anthy and Utena followed Miki and Kouzue up to the balcony where the student council held all their meetings. Waiting for them are Touga, his sister Nanami, Juri and Saionji. Everyone was sitting in movie theater seats facing towards a big screen TV where Touga was standing.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, I will play the tape as requested," Touga said as the four took their seats up front.  
  
"Kouzue isn't an duelist," Utena whispered.  
  
"We know, but Akio wanted her to see the tape as well," Juri said with a frown.  
  
Once the tape was in the vcr, Touga took the only empty seat left as the tv screen came to life with static and snow which quickly changed to the inside of Akio's old room. The screen only showed the empty room before Akio came into veiw and sat on the edge of the bed with his usual smile.  
  
"If you are vewing this tape, I assume that I have left this world for bette surroundings," Akio said with a light laugh, which made Anthy and Utena glare. As if reacting to this, the Akio on the TV screen cleared his throat.  
  
"This tape is not my last will and testiments but my final confessions of my sins in this world...now where shall I begin," Akio said thoughtfully and began with the story of his fall from the white prince, how he used the student councile as pawns to regain his former glory, how he slept with every girl who crossed his path...including Miss Utena and Miss Anthy.  
  
"I'm sorry," Miki mouthed to Anthy as the shock of this news sunk into the Student Council and they began to look at Anthy in a new light.  
  
"But that's not the worst of it..." the TV Akio said and everyone looked up at the TV screen, wondering what other horrible deed had he committed.  
  
"Having an sexually active lifestlye does have it's ups...and it'd downs. One day I went to the doctors and found that I had contracted an sexually transmitted disease, no doubt from one of my many lovers. The diease had already taken hold by the time it was found and there's little to do to alleve it..." Akio said. While the guys were puzzeled by this, the girls had a feeling what he would say next...  
  
"So, seeing as how someone was kind enough to share this disease with me, I will also share it with those who share my bed...save for if they request protection, which I shall consent to of course. But those who don't shall share more than the warmth of my company but my death as well. On this day, I do vow it," Akio said and held up a news paper to the TV screen...  
  
Everyone looked and saw that it read the day before Utena had arrived at the academy...  
  
FIN 


End file.
